ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr.
This is a list of programming which has aired on the flagship American cable channel Nick Jr., along with the defunct late evening NickMom programming from October 2012-September 2015. Current programming Original programming * 1-2-3 Penguins! * 64 Zoo Lane * Abby Hatcher * Abbysworld * Allegra's Window * Astro Farm * The Backyardigans * Babyriki * Becca's Bunch * Ben 10 (2020 TV Series) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Binyah Binyah! * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Boohbah * ''Bottersnikes & Gumbles'' * Breadwinners * Bubble Guppies * Butterbean's Café * [[Cat & Dog (TV Series)|''Cat & Dog (TV Series)]] (June 13, 2020 - present) * ''Cleo & Cuquin * Connie the Cow * Cooking For Kids with Luis * Curious Buddies * Digby Dragon * Dino Dan * The Doozers * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dora the Explorer * Dot. * DreamWorks Dragons * Eddsworld * Eureeka's Castle * Fraggle Rock * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fresh_Beat_Band The Fresh Beat Band] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fresh_Beat_Band_of_Spies Fresh Beat Band of Spies] * The Furchester Hotel * FlipKins * Floogals * Gardening for Kids with Madi * Get Blake! * Go, Diego, Go! * Gravity Falls * Gullah Gullah Island * Happy Tree Friends (Revival TV Series) * Hey Duggee * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Ivy and Bean * Jack's Big Music Show * Jelly Jamm * Julius Jr. * Kipper * Kody Kapow * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * LazyTown * Lalaloopsy * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Little Charmers * Little Bear * Little Big Room * Little Bill * Little People * Little Shaq * Littlest Pet Shop (2025 TV Series) * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy * Make + Do * Max & Ruby * Maya the Bee * Mia and Me * Miffy * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miffy_and_Friends Miffy and Friends] * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * Mike the Knight * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mutt & Stuff * [[My Little Pony (2025 TV Series)|''My Little Pony (2025 TV Series)]] (June 21, 2025 - present) * ''Nature Cat * Nella the Princess Knight * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The Animated Series * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nina's World * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Norm * Olivia * The Ollie & Moon Show * Oobi * Oswald * Packages from Planet X * PAW Patrol * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Peppa Pig * Peter Rabbit * Pingu * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinwheel * PJ Masks * Play Along with Sam * Play with Kakie (September 4, 2017 - present) * Play with Me Sesame * Pocoyo * Powerbirds * Rainbow Rangers * Rainbow Ruby * Ranger Rob * Remy and Boo * Roommates (TV Series) * Rubbadubbers * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Rusty Rivets * Sarah and Duck * School of Roars * Shimmer and Shine * Space Racers * SpongeBob BabyPants * Sunny & Friends (TV Series) * Sunny Day * Super Monsters * Super Wings * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teletubbies * Terrific Trucks * Too Late * The Upside Down Show * Thomas & Friends * Thunderpets * Tickety Toc * Toot & Puddle * Top Wing * Topsy and Tim * Tweenies * Wallykazam! * Wandering Wenda * Wander Over Yonder * Whoopi's Littleburg * The Wiggles (TV Series) * Wombat and Rabbit * Wonder Pets! * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zack & Quack * Zoofari! NickMom * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * MFF: Mom Friends Forever (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * NickMom Night Out (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Parental Discretion with Wilder-Taylor (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Take Me to Your Mother (2013 – 2015) * Undercover Cupid (2014 – 2015) * What Was Carol Brady Thinking? (October 1, 2012 – 2013) NickMom acquired series rights exclusive to NickMom * Parenthood (April 3, 2015 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite original series * See Dad Run (January 1, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * Wendell & Vinnie (September 21, 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of MTV series * Run's House (October 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of TV Land series * Hot in Cleveland (2015) * The Soul Man (2015) * Younger (2015) * The Exes (2015) NickMom acquired series rights via Nick at Nite * Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (October 15, 2014 - 2015) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (September 9, 2013 - 2015) * That '70s Show (2015) * Yes, Dear (February 3, 2013 - 2015) * The Brady Bunch (2014) Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Lists Category:List of programs